Broken Glass
by Sweetheart2828
Summary: A girl named Brooklyn who wines herself in an abandoned hospital, but is soon rescued by a man named Jonathan. She is soon taken to a place where she discovers that she isn't a normal girl and has to stop people from hurting her and the world ahead of her, but before she can, she discovers a secret no one will ever understand.


Broken Glass

Chapter 1: Trapped

I woke up in pitch darkness , I couldn't see anything. The darkness had creeped around me. My head is pounding as if someone had hit it, hard. And my body feels as if It had bruises all over it. I tried getting up, ignoring my terrible pain, but I was strapped down. With wide eyes I tried struggling out but the rope was to strong. It was like super glue, but moving was so painful especially where I was pain felt like knifes cutting my wrists and legs, which they where pulled down on this metal table under me. It was cold, wind kept blowing on me but I couldn't feel which way it was coming from. While struggling I heard something. Frozen by the sound, I listen. It sounded like footsteps, they sounded as if they where getting closer. Terrified I just listened to their every move, then they stopped. My heart was racing, it was like waiting for a jump scare in a movie, unexpected of what was going to happen next.

Before I knew it I hear a door handle turn and a shot of light hit me as the door began to open. When I finally got my vision back, I looked at it from the door he came threw. A man stood tall as he walked threw the steal door. He was a young man, he looked about 20 or so. He was wearing blue jeans with a black shirt, torn up sneakers and shaggy dirty blonde hair. His eyes where icy blue and he looked like he could be from a magazine. I was shocked by his appearance. To scared to move, he says, "so your awake good. How are you feeling Brooklyn?"

Having no idea what to say, I just blurt out. " what do you want from me? Why am I here? And how do you know my name?" Without saying a word, he smirked. It sent chills down my spine.

Soon enough he says, " I'm not here to hurt you."

Interrupting him I say, "then why do you have me strapped down. And who are you." Knowing I wasn't getting far with any questions I still asked. He waited for me to finish asking my questions, he probably thought I was taking to long though because he yelled at me like I was some kid doing something wrong.

" Listen I will answer all your questions later but right now we have to get you out of here." He started walking towards me with a knife he pulled out of his back pocket, I screamed. He must not want any loud noises because this time he covered my mouth, to muffle my screams and told me to be quiet or else. When he had his hand over my mouth I had a thought. Why was he here and what did he want and why I was strapped and bruised, but I didn't bother asking that, yet. After he removed his hand from my mouth I asked him, " what's going on? Who are you?"

He looked up locking his bright blue eyes into my chocolate ones. I stared as he continued cutting the burning ropes around my arms and legs, cutting off our mini stare off. He takes a deep breath then says, " I'm Johnathan Slay, ok." He seemed to be getting stressed from all these questions, I think. "We have to get out of here. You are being held captive by some people and if they found us here, they will kill us so we have to go." He finally finished and I sat up rubbing my wrists still feeling the pain of my defenseless body. I looked around and noticed I was in some kind of hospital that had been abandoned. There was no tables anywhere just the one I was on. The walls where a cream color that where falling apart and had a couple of moldy places here and there, and then my eyes caught something in the corner of the walls. Letting my eyes settle, it was a stained spot of red. Soon enough I realized it was blood. I was ready to throw up. The floor looked as if no one had done them in years, it seemed that if you take about one step you would fall right threw the broken up wood. I looked down at my clothes, I had a dress on. It was a white dress, but it didn't look white anymore and beautiful instead it looked as if I ran threw the woods and fell a million of times. I'm really consumed though because I don't remember anything that happened to me. The next thing I know he is pulling me out of the bed. I fall, my legs feel like jello. They where unable to move, he helps me up. He grabs my hand with a firm grip, unable to even move it. We ran out into this dim dark hallway not a noise besides our footsteps threw the empty hall. And then I feel something on my foot. Then suddenly I'm falling, I'm falling! Realizing I just tripped over a thin peace of string. In pain, I manage to get back up. Then in the dim hallway red bright lights started to flicker and a loud siren that could wake up an entire neighborhood started going off. Jonathan grabs my arm and we run. In the distance behind us I could hear more footsteps. My heart started racing, guns started shooting. I turn around to see about five men chasing. Jonathan soon says," ok there is an exit at the end of this hallway. As soon as we get there, do as I say."

"Ok." For some reason he didn't seem scared. While I'm over here ready to cry and curl up into a ball and die. Suddenly I see the exit but it wasn't a door instead it was a window. We get closer and then realizing what he meant by our escape, but I was hoping there was a other hallway to go down, but no. I'm guessing he broke in, mostly because there was glass everywhere. I looked out of the window and see a drop. We where so high up. And for some reason we where on a mountain. You could see a water fall to the right, and while looking out of the window I noticed there was no sun but instead darkness. Dragging me out of my thoughts, he grabs my hands and pulls me forward. His warm hand wouldn't let go of me as I tried to pulling back.

Screaming, "No! Stop! I'm not jumping!" Trying to calm me down he grabs my shoulders making me look into his blue eyes.

"Listen we don't have time ok just trust me, I'm trying to help." His shaggy hair feel in front of his face as he pulled me toward him. I could see he was concerned and seemed like he was confident so I agreed to jump and also considering that I don't have any other choice. I closed my eyes and jumped.

" Brooklyn wake up. Brooklyn." Was the last thing I remember hearing

I opened my eyes to a different room, no one else is in there with me. This room was different it was bright with some window. I was in regular house. I decided to look around but my body refused to cooperate. The only thing I could move was my head. I turned my head and notice a nightstand beside me, it was made out of wood with some beautiful carvings. It had a glass of water and some clothes. Everything in the room seemed like it would cost thousands of dollars but before I could get a full good glimpse of everything someone starts opening the door. I close my eyes pretending to be asleep. They have it creaked open and begin talking. I start listening.

"So this is the famous Brooklyn Mayer?" A women's voice says. Then another persons voice begins to talk. It was a man.

"Yeah it should be. She was tied up in a dark room so I'm assuming it is." I recognize this mans voice, it was Jonathan's.

" She does fit the description. Light brown hair, hazel eyes. So it must be her."

I decided I have heard enough I try moving ignoring the pain that raged threw my body, and opened my eyes. I didn't want to hear about myself I wanted to have answers. I see a women with short dark brown hair with a white shirt and blue jeans. She had brown eyes, she just starred at me. I decided to sit up, it took me a moment to get fully up. They begin to open the door fully so they could walk in. Jonathan stays behind her though.

The women approaches me and said," Hi Brooklyn, I'm Jamie Thompson, I'm the one who recruited Jonathan here to go retrieve you." I starred at her for a minute she continued " you must have a lot of questions but right now you have to get dressed and you must be hungry. When you are ready you can come downstairs and eat when you feel like." I nodded. They walked out of the room and closed the door. I totally forgot to ask anything, I was just petrified by everything that happened last night. Bu t for some reason I can't recall what happened before I woke up on a table strapped with rope. I decided I will ask when I go downstairs. I got dressed in this black shirt and blue jeans. For some reason they where my perfect size. There was also sneakers on the floor they where just plain black, they fit as well. I walked out of the giant wood door, I looked out and realized this house is giant, the floors where like a beautiful walk way, as if you where to be on the red carpet. I began to walk down this hallway, the lights looked like mini chandeliers that sparkled the way to go. I finally got to the stairs at the end of the hallway. It was like walking into a story book. Amazed I begin to walk down them, but I was stopped by all this detail. The rales had so much of it, that this must have token a year or so to craft. I looked up to the celling it was so high with another chandler but ten times bigger than the smaller ones. It lit up the room. Suddenly something caught my eye, it was Jonathan he was starring at me.

" Are you coming down anytime soon or are you just going to stare at the walls." He said with a stupid look on his face. I continued walking down. I finally made it down these beautiful stairs, and I walked up to Jonathan.

"What is this place?"

"This is Jamie's house."

"Wow, this is amaz-" before I finished I looked up at him, he looked down at me in such a way I couldn't read. But his bright blue eyes locked into mine, I must have blushed because he gave me a smirk. Man, I don't even know this guy and I think have a crush on him. His blue eyes are so gorgeous, it's like looking into the whole moon at night.

He interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Are you ready. We have to go, Jamie is waiting for us in the dinning room. She will answer all the questions you need to know." With a little hesitation I follow him. He walked so swiftly. I tried not to think of it, I looked around there was so much beauty. It was absolutely speechless. We turned into a hall. At the end was two doors that had wood carvings, they where incredible huge.

" So she is in here."

" Yeah she is. Don't worry you'll be fine." He opens the door I looked in, while fidgeting with my hands. I look inside I see a long table beautifully crafted. The women with the dark brown hair stares with her big brown eyes. Her eyes looked at me with curiosity. It seemed as if she was studying me, but what I heard earlier I thought she already knew me. I decided to say something.

"Why am I here?" As I take a seat at the other end, across from where she was sitting.

She answered with her eyes studying me. "You are here to help us Brooklyn." I looked up at her with such confusion, then at Jonathan." I know you don't remember much but the rest will be explained later but as for right now you need to train, Jonathan will help you regain your strength" I stopped her I had heard enough.

" umm no, I'm not just going to start something, I don't even know you people."

" I know this is new but let me explain." My temper was rising. I was boiling inside n out.

"No. I'm leaving." I don't even know these people and they are asking me to do something so ridiculous, and I don't even know what it is for. I stormed out of there, out of the big wood doors. I headed straight for the doors, not even amazed by this place any more. Then I'm stopped. I turn to see Jonathan grabbing my arm.

"What do you want." I manage to say as his firm grip grabbed my arm.

"Let's talk." My eyes widened. But even he wasn't going to make me do this.

"No." I shut my eyes and turned the other way. His grip harden. I lost feel for a moment, but I didn't say anything. Then he slowly loosened it. I turn back at him looking him in his blue eyes, he wanted to say something but I don't know what. Then finally he spoke.

"Ok then. I wasn't going to ask you to join us"


End file.
